Mr Brooks
by Sunshyne08
Summary: He's handsome, intelligent, talented....and paralyzed.  She's beautiful, kind, understanding, and just might be stubborn enough to deal with him..R&R..Degrassi isn't mine, Neither are any of the song titles!
1. Dangerous

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Degrassi is not mine. Neither are its characters, plots...you get the point. 

This is intended to be a chapter story, starting right after Jimmy and Spinner's shoving match in High Fidelity. For those JimAsh fans out there, don't worry...Ashley's coming in later chapters!!!! This is my first fic so please R&R! Thank you.

* * *

"Jimmy, you have every right to be angry, but fighting is simply unacceptable. You could've been hurt! I'm tempted to suspend you just for being stupid!" Mrs. H was uncharacteristically unprofessional. She really cared about Jimmy and knew he was deeply upset that he wouldn't be graduating with his class. 

"Suspend me; you'd do it to anyone else." Jimmy looked down at his chair and said, "What is this, a "get out of jail free card"? Thanks, but no thanks."

"James Brooks, call someone to pick you up. I don't appreciate your tone. Take the rest of the day to calm down and I'll see you tomorrow morning for detention." Jimmy wheeled out of the office in shock. He didn't plan on Mrs. H calling him on his bluff. Now he would have to deal with his parents. Jimmy's day was getting worse by the minute.

Mr. Brooks was quiet until he and Jimmy were home. Knowing how sensitive his son could be, he was trying to avoid a big argument that would end with him feeling guilty and Jimmy in one of his moods.

Jimmy was sitting on the couch casually channel surfing, as if he hadn't gotten kicked out of school for fighting. It was more than Mr. Brooks could handle. He started off calm but with every syllable, his voice began to give away more and more of his frustration.

"Jimmy, I don't know what was going through your head this afternoon but I can see what you weren't thinking about."

Jimmy barely looked up from the television. Mr. Brooks snatched the remote and tossed it across the room.

"You're paralyzed for Christ's sake! Who decides to be a tough guy less than a year out of the hospital? If you had gotten hurt...Jimmy, what would I say to your mother? Son, if you're still having some anger issues, we'll get you help. I just can't bear to see you sick again, not if I can help it."

Jimmy remained silent during his father's lecture. When he was positive that his father had nothing left to say, he went to his room with his head hanging down.

Mrs. Brooks came home late as usual. She'd talked to her husband earlier about Jimmy's fight and decided to let him handle this problem. After getting comfortable, she went to Jimmy's room and tapped on his door.

"Jim, it's Mom, can I come in?" She entered without waiting for a response. Jimmy had drifted off to sleep immediately following the conversation with his father. He sluggishly grabbed the trapeze bar above his bed and pulled himself into a sitting position. His mother quickly grabbed a pillow and but it behind him. She then arranged the rest of his pillows so that Jimmy was propped up in his bed.

"Thanks Mom, I suppose you're here to discuss with me the hazards of fighting while crippled."

Mrs. Brooks cringed before scolding her son, "Jimmy! What did I tell you about that word? And no, I'm not here to lecture you. Your father already did that. I just came to check on you." Jimmy smiled and leaned forward to hug his mother. She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *


	2. Ordinary People

Jimmy served his detention at six the next morning, meaning he had to start his morning routine almost two hours early. He struggled during his lunch time physio and was completely wiped out by the time his next class started. Jimmy was nodding off when Ashley gave him a sharp pinch on the arm.

He whispered, "What was that for?"

Ashley smiled. "You're sleeping in class Brooks."

Jimmy gave her a look of mock disbelief and went back to work. The rest of the day went by with Jimmy torturing himself trying to staying awake. He decided to shirk his coaching duties and go straight home. Ashley walked outside while Jimmy waited for his dad to pick him up. "I'm surprised you're not coaching today."

Jimmy turned towards Ashley. "I'm exhausted, so I decided to hang up my whistle today. I'll be back in the game tomorrow."

Ashley playfully punched him. "I believe you Coach Brooks. Never let a silly basketball team get in the way of some good sleep."

Jimmy rolled his eyes in exasperation. Ashley offered to take him home and he politely declined. Never one to give in, Ashley insisted and began pushing him towards her car.

"You know you can go to prison for kidnapping the disabled," Jimmy quipped. Once they reached the car, Ashley asked Jimmy if he needed help getting in.

When ignoring her failed, Jimmy snapped. "Ash, I got it, okay." The drive to Jimmy's house was spent in silence. After parking, Ashley jumped out of the car and had grabbed Jimmy's chair out of the backseat before he could get his seatbelt off. She opened his door and then stood behind his chair as he transferred. Jimmy had to laugh.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"You sound like Toby."

"Whatever. Since you're feeling so benevolent, why don't you keep me company for awhile?" Jimmy and Ashley spent the next three hours watching TV and reminiscing about the "old days". Ashley only left when her mother called saying that Toby needed to be picked up from the library.

Over the next few weeks, Ashley and Jimmy fell into a routine. They would go to Jimmy's house after school, doing homework and hanging out for hours everyday. Jimmy seemed to be letting his guard down for the first time since the shooting. Ashley had a way of getting him to open up without even realizing it. It seemed like the old Jimmy Brooks was coming back.

Marco was leaving a student council meeting when he ran into Jimmy in the hallway.

"Jim, what's up?"

"Nothing much man, just finished physio. How's everything in the world of Degrassi politics?"

"Everything's good. You're jolly these days, what's gotten into you?"

Jimmy blushed and looked at the floor. Before Marco had a chance to say anything, Ashley ran up behind Jimmy and gave him a hug. Jimmy blushed and looked at the floor, again. Marco politely excused himself but not without giving Jimmy a knowing look.

"What was that about?"

"Marco's just being Marco."

"Okay, I guess. Jimmy, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, mother, but I'm so late that I might as well skip."

"Cool, lets go get ice cream."

"Ashley, I have a permanent hall pass." Jimmy looked at his chair and back up at Ashley. "How are you going to get out of here?"

Ashley scratched her head for a second before responding. "Let me push you and if we get stopped, I'll do the talking." Ashley and Jimmy walked out of the front door safely and were weak with laughter by the time they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"That was amazing Ash. We just left school in the middle of the day, no questions asked." "I told you I could handle it, but I almost broke when we passed Mrs. H. You were so nervous."

"Whatever." Jimmy tried to pout but was unable to hold back a smile. Ashley continued to tease Jimmy the entire five minutes that it took to get to the ice cream shop. Jimmy took his turn teasing when they got in the shop. "It takes ice cream to shut you up? I wish someone would've told me that a long time ago." Their playful banter was interrupted by the older woman working behind the counter.

"Can I take your order Miss?" Ashley ordered a double scoop of mint chocolate chip and was beaming from ear to ear. The woman stared at Jimmy and then turned to Ashley.

"What can I get your friend?" Ashley was taken aback and immediately turned a deep red. She was just about to tear into the elderly woman when Jimmy grabbed her wrist to quiet her. He moved closer to the counter, sat up as tall as could, and ordered his ice cream in a quiet but clipped voice.

The woman was clearly clueless to her faux pas as she continued. "It's so nice to see such a pretty young girl volunteering with the disabled. When I was your age honey, all I could think about was boys and clothes. It touches my heart to see you taking your time with him."

Jimmy was hurt, angry, and embarrassed. He threw enough money on the counter to pay for their ice cream and quickly wheeled out of the store. Ashley gave the woman a look that could've been responsible for hell freezing over and ran after Jimmy.


	3. Changes

Hope this chapter lives up to the last one! I'm not sure what Jimmy's dad's name is so for now its Darius. Enjoy...and Degrassi isn't mine btw.

Jimmy was pushing ahead full speed. Ashley ran for two blocks before she caught up with him. "Jimmy stop."

He kept going until Ashley stood in front of him with her hand on his chest, blocking his path. Jimmy glanced up at Ashley and cleared his throat. She was heartbroken by the look in his eyes.

"Ashley, I'm going home. I can't do that when you're standing in my way. Besides, I think today fulfills the last of your community service requirement."

Ashley stepped back, surprised that Jimmy would lash out at her of all people. "Jimmy, I'm hanging out with you because I want to. That woman was ignorant and rude, and

you didn't deserve that. Just like I didn't deserve that last comment you made."

Jimmy looked down at his lap and played with his shirt nervously before speaking again. "Ashley, you like hanging out with me, I get that. You've always been a sweet girl; so

I'm sure having a friend in a wheelchair doesn't bother you. What happens when I want to be more than your friend? Can you still ignore the chair then?"

Ashley smiled and grabbed Jimmy's hands. "James, I've never even pretended to ignore that chair, it's too bright for one. Seriously, though, I see the wheelchair, but the person

in it is way more important. Jimmy, you're sweet, funny, talented, athletic, and not to mention gorgeous. When I look at you, I see all of those qualities. As far as wanting to be

more than friends...I think I'd like that. Of course, you'll have to do better than an ice cream date if you ever really ask me to be your girl." Jimmy held his head up high for the

first time since they left the ice cream parlor. He gave Ashley a small, appreciative smile before playfully pulling her onto his lap for a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and returned

the gesture. Ashley said, "Since we kissed and made up, can we go to Casa de Brooks and study for our chem exam?"

"That would be nice."

* * *

Ashley and Jimmy spent most of the evening in spurts of faltering normalcy, neither completely able to forget their earlier ordeal. When Mrs. Brooks came home with dinner, she

was unusually chipper. "Hi kids! How was school today? Are you guys studying or just hanging out? I brought you guys some Thai food. Hope you two didn't eat already?"

Jimmy laughed as he transferred from the couch to his chair. "Mom, pretend that you're in court, one question at a time."

Ashley giggled and Mrs. Brooks smiled self-consciously. "Sorry guys, I'm just a little excited. Jimmy's favorite aunt is engaged! My baby sister, I never thought I'd see the day."

Jimmy looked up at his mother in shock. "Jackie, my Aunt Jackie, is getting married?"

Ashley piped in, "Aww, that's so nice, have you met the guy?"

Jimmy groaned inwardly at the thought of the ensuing girl talk. Mrs. Brooks had already sat down to give Ashley all of the details. Jimmy was a little jealous, but couldn't stay

that way for long because he loved that his two favorite women in the world got along so well. He picked up the bags of Thai food and headed for the kitchen. Mrs. Brooks

called out, "Jim, hurry and put the food on the table. It's a little hot sweetie." She mumbled to no one in particular, "I shouldn't have let him take it in the first place." Ashley

looked worried. Mrs. Brooks noticed her concern. "He's fine; I just have to remind him to be careful."

Mr. Brooks walked in on their conversation and asked, "What is my son up to now?"

Jimmy came out of the kitchen and said "I was being a daredevil and carrying hot food on my lap. Getting burnt beats out listening to girl talk any day." Ashley and Mrs. Brooks

both gave him warning looks while Mr. Brooks chuckled. Mrs. Brooks scolded her husband. "Darius don't encourage him."

"What? It was funny?"

Ashley looked at her watch and stood up. "I'm gonna head home. See you later Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. Bye Jimmy."

Jimmy grabbed her wrist, "I risked life and limb taking that food in the kitchen, the least you can do is eat it." He looked up pitifully and gave Ashley his trademarked sad puppy face. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate the effort Jimmy but I promised my mom I'd be home by eight, and I still have to pick Toby up from JT's."

Mrs. Brooks interrupted, "Ashley don't pay him any attention. You'd better get going if your mother wants you home. Take some food with you and tell your Mom I said hi."

Once Ashley left, the Brooks family ate dinner together, which was a rare occasion. Mrs. Brooks repeated the news about her sister's engagement and made an announcement. "I think we should go to Tennessee so that I can help Jackie get started with planning this wedding. Her engagement party is in two weeks, I'd really like for us to be there."

Mr. Brooks was less than excited about seeing his in-laws but he could see how happy his wife was. "That's a great idea honey. I'll request, what, a week off and Jimmy will be out of school by then."

Jimmy was silent.

"Honey, aren't you excited about seeing your Aunt Jackie and the rest of the family? They're all crazy about you, you know."

Jimmy mumbled, "Yeah, of course Mom. I'm just tired." With that, he pushed himself away from the table and went to his room. Mr. Brooks was lost.

"What was that all about?"

Mrs. Brooks sighed heavily and started to go follow Jimmy before her husband stopped her. "Sweetheart, let him be. Whatever it is will come out on its own. No use in pressing the issue. For all we know, he could just be in another one of his moods." She sat down dejectedly.

* * *

Thanks to TwinkleToesToo, degrassichick08, lilfiftyfour, and havocmangawip for the reviews!!!! To everyone else...please review so I can have an idea of whether you like it, love it or hate it! 


	4. Boy, Interrupted

Wow...it's been a really long time since I've updated. Things have been hectic but thanks to some much needed encouragement from two very thoughtful reviewers, here's another chapter. It's not extremely action packed, but it's building up to a few surprises that are soon to come. Degrassi's not mine; the characters are sadly not mine (except for Jimmy's family). Please R&R and look forward to the next chapter coming in a much timelier manner than this one. Thanks for bearing with me guys!

The end of the school year came and went, and it was time for the Brooks to travel to Tennessee. Mrs. Brooks attributed Jimmy's moodiness before the trip to

anxiety about being away from Ashley. Luckily, she figured, Ashley went to visit her father in London before they left for Tennessee and would return to Toronto

only a few days before they did. Mrs. Brooks reassured Jimmy that Ashley would be there waiting when he got back. Jimmy seemed to lighten up and was even

excited during their flight and the subsequent ride from the airport to his grandmother's house. As they pulled up, his excitement fizzled at the sight of nearly

twenty of his relatives gathered on the large front porch of the sprawling ranch that served as a plantation years and years ago. Darius Brooks parked the car and

unloaded the trunk, setting Jimmy's chair behind the car and then carrying their bags into the house. As his mother applied a fresh coat of lipstick, Jimmy shifted

uncomfortably. She looked back at him, signaling that it was time to get out of the car.

"Mom, I'm not doing that in front of everyone."

"Okay, Jim, how do you plan on getting out of the car?"

"I'm not."

* * *

"Well as much as I love you, I'm not going to let you sit in here with the car running. We both know you can't stay out in the heat. So you now have two choices; transfer on your own or I'll have your dad come back outside and help you into your chair."

"You mean 'force', not help."

"Jimmy, I don't know what else to do. We're sitting in front of my mother's house with the entire family waiting on the porch, ready to welcome us home. Its ninety nine degrees in the shade, you need to get inside quickly, unless you'd rather spend this vacation in the hospital. One way or another you have to get out of this car. You're breaking my heart sweetie."

"Mom, I...I...I just can't."

"Jimmy I'm going to bring your chair around and you're going to get out of the car. End of discussion."

"Fine, I'm getting out." Jimmy kept his word, transferring fluidly from the car to his wheelchair. His anxiety seemed to fade away as his mother's family greeted him

enthusiastically. Jimmy's grandmother, whom everyone called Nanny, nearly squeezed him to death. Next in line came Jimmy's aunts, uncles, and cousins, who were

practically falling over each other trying to get to him. This welcoming party was becoming quite a circus. Mr. Brooks had seen enough, he was never excessively

affectionate and this display was definitely overkill for him. He announced, "I'm glad that you all love my son, but can you guys bring it down a thousand? At least

let him come up for air between hugs." Jackie agreed with her brother-in-law. "For the first time since I've met him, Darius has a point. We should let them get

settled before dinner." Jimmy gave his aunt an appreciative smile as she walked over to him.

"Hey nephew! That was quite an entrance you made. Between us, I think your dad was a little jealous. No one's ever been that happy to see him." Jackie was mischievous if she was anything and teasing Darius was a favorite pastime of hers. Jimmy laughed and quickly turned serious.

"Aunt Jackie, where's your fiancée? Everyone's a little excited because I'm here, but I haven't forgotten the real reason for this trip. We came down here so that I could decide whether or not you can marry him." That statement earned Jimmy a playful punch in the arm.

"My fiancée's name is Earnest and you'll meet him tomorrow. Now that you're done worrying about grown folk's business, follow me. Nanny told me to show you around the house while she gets ready to serve dinner." Jimmy shifted in his chair and looked up at his aunt curiously.

"Show me around?" Jackie smirked and motioned for him to follow her. To Jimmy's surprise, his grandmother had changed her house for the first time since he could remember.

* * *

The hardwood floors were beautiful and the house looked much more spacious with the new open floor plan. To the untrained eye, the house had simply been

remodeled for cosmetic purposes. Jimmy suspected otherwise and those suspicions were confirmed upon seeing "the guest room." The guest room was remarkably

similar to his room at home, from the trapeze bar hanging above the bed to the grab bars on the wall in the adjacent bathroom. Jimmy inhaled sharply and forced a

smile onto his face. Jackie patted his shoulder and allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them. The silence was interrupted by the loud commotion stirring in

the kitchen. Jackie said, "Well Jim, it sounds like your favorite cousins are here." Jimmy had three cousins his age, Brad, Kevin, and Smith. They were as handsome

as Jimmy and mischievous as they were handsome. Trouble followed the boys wherever they went; and things got even worse when Jimmy was in town. Like

clockwork, a crooked smirk worked its way into Jimmy's countenance at the mention of his cousins as he thought about their crazy antics that would undoubtedly

get them all into trouble within the weekend.

Jackie interrupted Jimmy's thoughts, "Freshen up so you and the terrible three can be free to terrorize Tennessee after dinner. Your bags are in the closet. Should I leave them on the floor or put them on the bed?"

Jackie hadn't seen too much of Jimmy since the shooting but somehow she'd mastered the art of offering her help without insulting him. Jimmy could only hope that

the rest of the family would be equally adept in adjusting to seeing him in a wheelchair.

"The bed sounds good."

"Okay, if you need anything just holler."

"Jackie, I'm good. I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"It's _Aunt_ Jackie. You're in the south, you should know better! Anyhow, when you're done come out to the deck. There's a ramp that starts at the back door."

"Another ramp?"

"I don't suppose you were planning on taking the stairs?" With that, Jackie left Jimmy to get ready.


	5. Corona and Lime

"Jim, are you alright in there?" Brad tapped the door nervously, not knowing what to expect. His nerves fizzled once the door opened and his cousin, who he looked at like a brother, greeted him the same way he had for years.

"B-Rad! What's up cuz?" The two embraced and gave each other one of those complicated handshakes that only young men seem to be capable of.

"Hey man, everybody's waiting on you out there. You need to go shake hands and kiss babies so we can get out of here ASAP." Jimmy laughed; Brad always had a unique way of expressing himself.

"Where are we going?" Brad rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Jimmy, you're slipping dude. You know better than to ask questions before a mission. Come on Team Canada." Before Brad could finish his rant, Kevin and Smith were pounding on the door. Kevin, the mouthpiece of the group, walked in talking trash.

"Are you guys done making out? There are people waiting to see Jimmy, and I have chicks waiting to see me once we leave this touching reunion." Jimmy grabbed a small pillow and launched it towards Kevin's face.

Smith was as tactless as Kevin, saying "It's good to see you man, but we are on a bit of a time limit here. We don't have much time before we put your wheels to the test." Jimmy looked confused, prompting Smith to continue. "Come on J, we need to find out how many ladies we can pull using the sympathy card. Don't act like you haven't thought of it."

Jimmy's face was neutral. He and his cousins shared the same off-brand humor but he wasn't _that_ comfortable with his disability yet. Brad intervened. "Don't pay him any attention, he was born ignorant." Jimmy chuckled in agreement, visibly relaxing. "You're right. He's always had asshole tendencies. Let's get this dinner thing over with so we can dip." Brad waited until Jimmy pushed ahead of them and then elbowed Smith, scolding him under his breath.

The dinner went rather smoothly. Everyone was happy to see Jimmy and Deborah, and they tolerated Darius. Once dinner was over, Brad told his aunts of their "plans" to go to the mall and the movies. Jimmy went to retrieve his backpack, making sure he had all the necessities, including a change of clothes. Kevin and Smith took on the task of moving cars so that Jimmy wouldn't have to navigate to the top of the steep incline where they'd parked. Deborah took Brad aside once his cousins had dispersed. "Keep an eye on Jimmy for me honey." Brad had planned on doing so and answered with an earnest, "Yes ma'am."

The four boys piled into Kevin's black Audi A3 and sped off into the night. Two hours later, Jimmy found himself stranded on a couch in the living room of the family's ranch (located in the middle of nowhere) while Smith played around in his chair. Brad looked occupied by the dark brown beauty standing next to him. Kevin had taken on double duty as bartender and DJ of what was turning into a large party.

Jimmy was a little nervous about Smith having his chair but relieved (temporarily) that he could avoid the awkwardness that it so benevolently bestowed upon him. He wondered how long his cousin planned on keeping up the charade. His thoughts were interrupted by a sweetly drawled, "You must not be from 'round here." The words belonged to a cute, curvy girl with cocoa colored skin and a dazzling smile.

"You're right. I'm from Toronto. How'd you guess?"

She looked Jimmy up and down, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "It's your shoes. Those are Kanye's Louis Vuitton sneakers, they haven't been released here."

Jimmy was impressed. Not only was she gorgeous, but she appreciated his shoe game. "Wow, I would never expected a girly girl to be up on the latest kicks."

She smiled, and sat down on the couch. "Don't let these heels fool you. I'm Sasha, by the way."

"Sasha, that's a very pretty name. I'm Jimmy."

"Okay…Jimmy from Toronto. How'd you end up at a ranch in Memphis?"

"I'm in town visiting family. My grandparents used to live in this house but I guess my cousins use it as a hang out spot now."

"You're related to the Terrible Three?" Sasha's eyes widened and she shook her head in disgust.

Jimmy chuckled. "Are they that bad?"

"I don't mean to talk about your family, but your cousins are somethin' else. When I pulled up, Smith's crazy behind was doing stunts in a wheelchair. "

"What kind of stunts?"

"You ever watch Jackass?"

Jimmy groaned internally. He was going to have to get his chair back before Smith did some real damage. Unfortunately, his other two cousins seemed to have disappeared within the few minutes he'd spent with Sasha. "Seriously?"

"I'm sure he's still at it. Do you wanna go see?"

"I'd rather not, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Sasha gave him a puzzled look. "That's my wheelchair."

"OMG! Let me go get him before he breaks it!" In less than five minutes, Jimmy was back in his chair and Smith was apologizing profusely while Sasha looked on with satisfaction. Happy to be mobile again, Jimmy headed outside to get some air. He motioned for Sasha to follow. It was beautiful outside. The stars were bright in the summer sky and a gentle breeze made the balmy night perfect. Sasha looked around dreamily, her eyes finally settling on Jimmy. He flashed that million dollar smile of his and cleared his throat. "It's really nice out here. When did they start using the ranch for parties?"

"This is the first party they've had. Luison Ranch is typically off limits so I'm guessing they went all out for you."

"They'd better not blame this on me. My grandma would flip."

"Mama Luison is crazy about her grandsons, and everyone knows it. And being that you're the cutest, I doubt she'd stay mad for long."

Jimmy blushed, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. "So you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, you're alright for a Canadian Creole wearing fancy sneakers."

"Creole…how do you know I'm Creole?"

"Besides the curly hair, fair skin, and French last name? My sister dates Brad…so I know lots of useless facts about La Famille Luison."

"Well since you know so much about me, it's only fair that I get to know you." It was Sasha's turn to blush. She suddenly became engrossed with twirling two strands of her long, thick hair. Jimmy never got to ask her that first question because Kevin came running outside, panic stricken. "Kev what's up man?"

"Party's over. Someone snitched and my mom's on her way out here! We gotta go!" Kevin started pushing Jimmy towards the car.

"Stop Kevin! I got it!" Kevin stopped and put his hands up in surrender. Jimmy whipped around to face him, forgetting Sasha's presence until she spoke up.

"Guys, why don't we move the party to my place?"

Kevin responded, "That's cool. I just wanted to let Jim get in the car before things get crazy. You can let everyone know the party's shifting and we'll meet you over there in about 20 minutes."

Sasha's eyebrow shot up, and a small smirk played on her face as she noticed Jimmy's irritation. "Well, if you don't mind Jimmy, you and I can ride over to my place while they clear the ranch."

Jimmy couldn't object to thought of spending more time with Sasha. "That works for me. Kev?"

Kevin grunted in agreement and ran back into the house. As they made their way to Sasha's car, Jimmy's cell phone rang. The caller ID read "ASHLEY". He pressed ignore.


End file.
